fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
IMeet The Myth Rangers
iMeet the Myth Rangers is the sixteenth episode of the second season of Mighty Morphin Myth Rangers. It is a crossover with Nickelodeon’s show iCarly. Plot Baron and Kelly are sitting in the juice bar waiting. Later they got a letter saying that the rangers were all gonna go on iCarly. Carly’s two timing ex-boyfriend Steven Carson kidnapped her and her friends. The Myth Rangers rescued them using their morphers. Cast *Alex David West as William Robinson (White Mighty Morphin Myth Ranger) *Jake T. Austin as Reese Ramirez (Red Mighty Morphin Myth Ranger) *Mandy Wiberg as Kelly Adams (Yellow Mighty Morphin Myth Ranger) *Shawn Patterson as Seamus Bueller (Black Mighty Morphin Myth Ranger) *Reyn Robinson as Baron Price (Blue Mighty Morphin Myth Ranger) *Emily Nicole Victor as Lizzie Di Stefano (Pink Mighty Morphin Myth Ranger) *Miranda Cosgrove as Carly Shay *Jeanette McCurdy as Sam Puckett *Nathan Kress as Freddie Benson *Jerry Trainor as Spencer Shay *Noah Munck as Gibby *Cameron Stewart as Steven Carson *Paul F. Rosenthal as Reese Ramirez (Morphed Dialogue) *Lesley Pedersen as Kelly Adams (Morphed Dialogue) *Joel Rogers as Curtis Bueller and Seamus Bueller (Morphed Dialogue) *Paul Schrier as Bulk *Jason Narvy as Skull *Richard Genelle as Ernie *Andrew Garfield as Richie *David Fielding as Theodore *Romy J. Sharf as TraiBot *Richard Steven Horvitz as TraiBot (voice) (as Richard Wood) *Ed Neil as Lord Geric *Robert Axelrod as Lord Geric (voice) *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) Notes *This is the last episode to feature original footage of Seamus and Kelly, and also Reese until Zeo’s "A Golden Homecoming". *This is the last time that Reese leads the original team in the morphing call, not counting archive footage. *This episode is the last time that all of the first five rangers appear in original footage. *This episode also features the final appearances of Richie and Curtis. Both characters were dropped from the show due to the sudden departures of Mandy Wiberg and Shawn Patterson, respectively. However, Curtis' actor Joel Rogers still voices the morphed Seamus until the character's departure in The Power Transfer. *Although William had already been declared leader of the Myth Rangers a few episodes earlier, Reese nevertheless shouted "It's Morphin' Time!". This is obviously due to the fact that Jake T. Austin hadn't left the show yet, so the decision to make William the team leader in "White Light" hadn't been made yet. *This marks the final unmorphed appearances of Mandy Wiberg as Kelly Adams, Shawn Patterson as Seamus Bueller and Jake T. Austin as Reese Ramirez. They only appear in archive footage from now on, although Reese would later return in Zeo: The Next Generation as the Gold Ranger as well as "Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie 2". *This is the last episode to play the song "Go White Ranger Go". *The Rangers do a pose similar to the Dairangers in this episode. See also *Ep. 11: Gauss With a Magnet! - Super Sentai counterpart in Gosei Sentai Dairanger. See comparison page. (Magnet Brain footage and Zord battle) Category:Episodes of Mighty Morphin Myth Rangers Category:Mighty Morphin Myth Rangers Category:Myth Rangers 2 Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes